


Shower

by InkNPixieDust



Series: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Comfort, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Post-Resident Evil 6, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkNPixieDust/pseuds/InkNPixieDust
Summary: After surviving the events in the underwater facility, Piers' injuries makes showering a bit difficult. Jake decides to help.
Relationships: Jake Muller/Piers Nivans
Series: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961323
Kudos: 35





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is day three for Kinktober. Prompt is Showers. I am *looks at calendar* quite behind but I have a few things to post and get caught up on. Oops. 
> 
> Anyway. I love Piers and I love Jake and I love them as a couple so have some...Jiers? What is their ship name? Lol

Ever since Piers had been recovered, he'd needed help doing things that used to be easy. Like taking a shower, for instance. When he'd been able to go home finally...he found it hard to adjust. His arm didn't like to cooperate or bend certain ways, and showering was something he still struggled with. During his mutation, skin and muscle had been pulled away from his ribs, exposing the bones. It was healing, but twisting hurt. Moving hurt. His whole torso felt like he had tried to tackle a moving train headfirst. The damage had even stretched down to his pelvis, making walking difficult at times. They wanted to make sure he didn't fall, pass out, and crack his head to cause damage that would register as trauma to the virus.

They'd saved him, sure. But C was an unknown and they had no way of knowing if it truly was cured or just dormant, waiting like a snake to strike.

The scarring remained, his handsome face marred with deep marks etched into his skin as a permanent reminder of how far he was willing to go to save the world. 

Sherry was supposed to be the one to come help him that night, but she'd been pulled into something or another by the D.S.O. so it was Jake that showed up, knocking on his door and dressed like the redhead was coming to a pool party. Swim shorts, a black tank top, and a towel slung over his shoulder. 

"Yo." The mercenary waved a hand, rubbing the back of his head when Piers opened the door. The redhead's eyes swept up and down his form as the sniper managed a tired smile. He felt bad for the guy, really. He remembered the sniper easily running and jumping across the platforms in China, and now he could hardly breathe or move, body stiff.

"Hey. Didn't know you were in town again," The sniper stepped back from the door to let him in, limping back into the apartment. He stopped in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and chug it. He couldn't help but admire the merc. Past aside, he'd really come through for the world. For Piers.

Jake tucked the door closed behind him and quickly followed, surveying the apartment. It was nice, he had to admit. A big kitchen and a spacious living room that lead outside onto a porch. He glanced over at Piers, studying the man. "Yeah. Came back for Sherry's birthday. Figured I'd come see you anyway."

Jake had come to visit him a couple times in the hospital, but he had been unconscious or loopy. While the devoted soldier was very present now, he couldn't help but notice that something else was too. A ghost, perhaps. And Jake had a feeling he knew what it looked like. A skeletal face with a bluish hue coating it that flitted on the edges of Piers' vision like a specter waiting for it's chance to drag Piers into the depths for round 2. 

He saw the way Piers wouldn't look in mirrors, scared that he'd see the face of the monsters he'd killed instead of his own. Saw the way he couldn't look Jake in the eye. Piers hadn't planned to live after he'd injected himself. He was just...existing right in that moment. In every moment since they'd drug what everyone had expected to be his corpse, since they had fought the ocean and the virus for his soul.

While the lieutenant hobbled into the bathroom to start the shower, Jake looked through the apartment. There were very few personal effects. A picture of Chris and Piers in a bar, several images of Piers' family. There was a collection of horror books, and some books about maintenance for vehicles.

"I'm ready," Piers' voice from the bathroom snapped him out of his thoughts and Jake quickly headed towards the bathroom, tugging his tank top off and setting it on the counter. Piers sat on the toilet with the seat down, leaned forward as far as his ribs would allow with his head bowed. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, looking down at his feet with shame.

Jake pulled the curtain back and checked the temperature of the water. "Yeah, it's good. Ready?" Jake turned and offered his arm to Piers. The sniper stood up slowly, wincing in pain as Jake helped him step over the lip of the tub into the shower. He almost slid, Jake's strong arms quickly hugging around his waist. 

"I gotcha," The mercenary's voice was right in Piers' ear, breath warm. Piers closed his eyes for a second, suddenly light headed. He blamed it on his injuries, righting himself so Jake could let him go. The lieutenant leaned against the wall as Jake climbed in with him, grabbing the shampoo and lathering it in the brown hair.

"Thanks…" Nivans murmured, leaning into Jake's touch as he helped rinse out the shampoo and then grabbed the soap. Jake's hands were gentle, chills sent through Piers' body as they scrubbed his skin with the washcloth.

"No problem," Jake grinned, not missing how Piers' shoulders leaned into his chest, back to his stomach. He washed the other man carefully, hand brushing his cock for the briefest of moments. 

Which was definitely not partially erect. 

Jake grinned, lips pressing gentle kisses against Piers' shoulder. The brunette gasped a little, eyes closing as he lulled his head back onto Jake's shoulder. Muller smirked, dropping the rag and wrapping his fingers around Nivans' cock and stroking him slowly. 

"Jake…" The older man's voice was barely more than a whisper, hips rocking into Jake's hands, calloused from such a rough lifestyle. It had been so long since Piers had experienced such sweet contact and he soaked it up. Jake's free hand was exploring Piers' body, tracing his scars as if they might lead Jake somewhere that felt more like home.

As the redhead continued to stroke him, Piers' hands slapped up against the wall in front of him as he moaned shamelessly. The water poured down his back like a sheet, dripped down his face. 

Sometimes, he'd have a panic attack just showering, just feeling the water trickle down his face and across his lips like the ocean had, trying to swallow him whole. At that moment, however, it was Jake trying to consume him, trying to wash him away. And it was working. Jake's other hand moved up to his hair, lightly pulling his head back as he suckled a tiny bruise into his throat like a brand. 

Jake's hips rocked up against Piers' ass, the sniper able to feel how aroused he was as the outline of his cock slid between Piers' bare cheeks. "J-,jake...I don't think-"

Jake laughed a bit, twisting his wrist and making the lieutenant cry out in pleasure. "Ain't about me. Just relax. Come for me." He whispered in Piers' ear, bodies pressed together. Jake wasn't expecting sex. He knew Piers wasn't in any shape for it.

Too soon, Piers felt, he came with a cry and his seed painted the wall in thick strokes, Jake's hand sliding quicker along his cock to milk him of every single drop. He helped the man stay upright with an arm around his waist, grinning as Piers cursed under his breath. 

"You good?" Jake asked as he dipped his hand under the water to clean it and then wrapped both arms back carefully around the lieutenant. Piers sighed slowly and stood up straight on shaky knees, letting the mercenary support him. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good." The brunette grinned, stealing a kiss from the redhead. Muller's hand rested on the back of his head to deepen the kiss and steal what little breath away that he could catch. 

The water started to run cold, sending a shock through Jake that had him yelping and reaching to turn it off while Piers laughed. Together, the boys stepped out of the shower and Jake helped Piers dry off and get into his sleeping clothes, helping him into the bed.

As Jake flicked the light off, he heard, "Hey. If you wanna come again tomorrow…"

Jake smirked and left the apartment, texting Sherry to tell her he could take a few more nights helping out the lieutenant.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @InkNPixieDust. I'm always open to requests and such!


End file.
